


Thrillseeker

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Plus, Joonmyun would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t love this too.





	Thrillseeker

Joonmyun had been staring out the bus window, lost in the blur of streetlights and the rain when he noticed Kyungsoo’s hand had slipped out of his own. It woke him from his strange daydreaming, and he was about to turn and see if his boyfriend had fallen asleep when he suddenly felt three rhythmic taps on the inside of his thigh.

His pulse rabbited in his chest. Here? Now?

He turned a little too quickly to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. Kyungsoo’s pretty lips were tilted into a smirk and he raised a brow. The ball was in Joonmyun’s court and he could feel the question between them even if the other man hadn’t said a word.

It was their wordless code for sex after all, but most of the time it was for those quiet moments in their apartment cuddled up on the couch, neither one wanting to interrupt the silence. But every now and again, Kyungsoo would find a moment elsewhere, exposed to ask Joonmyun for a little indulgence.

Joonmyun took a quick look around the bus. Only four other people were present. Two up front near the driver, one just two rows ahead of them, and the final passenger was asleep just behind them. The lights on the bus were dim enough and honestly this was nothing compared to the nearly full movie theatre or the time Kyungsoo had climbed under the table and sucked him off at their favorite restaurant.

Plus, Joonmyun would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t love this too. Swallowing, he looked back out the window, but he gave one distinct, sharp nod.

Even if he couldn’t see it, he could feel Kyungsoo’s responding grin.

Adrenaline was wild in him, thriving in his pulse. Kyungsoo had a lot of options available to him in order to accomplish his task, but not a lengthy amount of time. Probably twenty-five minutes at best until they hit their stop. The same fingers that had tapped before were now caressing, sliding up the seam of his jeans.

Joonmyun curled his toes in his shoes and tried to keep himself strung together. Making any weird noises or faces would only draw attention. Kyungsoo seemed to be enjoying this, moving from the inseam of his pants slowly down his inner thigh again. Apparently he wasn’t worried about the time constraints.

A glance over had him seeing that dark look on his boyfriend’s face, one that shot arousal straight down to his cock. He shuddered, despite himself, unable to not look down now that Kyungsoo had unzipped his pants, tugging him free from his underwear, half hard and only growing harder with each street they passed.

His breathing was growing more labored and he knew he had to be flushing, but Joonmyun was able to stop himself from groaning when he saw Kyungsoo tug his hand away. The younger man brought out a bottle of lube, (Joonmyun should have known Kyungsoo would have some in his backpack) squirting some onto his hand before moving it back towards Joonmyun’s cock.

He let out a barely audible noise, but he felt like everyone on the bus could hear it. Panic wound in his chest alongside the arousal, barely distinguishable from how turned on he was. Kyungsoo stroked him like he would were they at home, seemingly unfazed by their location. He even looked ahead now, staring off like this wasn’t a bus ride where he was stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

Joonmyun squirmed now, Kyungsoo’s talent in everything meant even now, as the bus jostled and the radio warbled out an old seventies song, he was giving the handjob of the century. Biting his lip, Joonmyun could only hang on, one hand now on the seat in front of him, knuckles white as he tried to stay calm and still.

The man behind them stirred in his sleep, and Joonmyun should have pushed Kyungsoo’s hand away, but he just couldn’t. Kyungsoo was alternating his grip now, thumb sweeping over the weeping head every other stroke and absolutely wrecking him. He let out a little whimper despite himself, tilting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. Location aside, he was so, so close.

Suddenly he heard Kyungsoo’s breathing, the younger man leaning in, nipping along the shell of his ear. “Come for me, Joonie.”

Unable to stop from bucking, a soft cry leaving his lips, Joonmyun shot his own load up his chest and over Kyungsoo’s fist, the younger man still diligently stroking him through his orgasm. He was absolutely mortified and all the while sated, warm and dazed. He nearly moaned out loud when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand pull away and opened his eyes, only to see his boyfriend sucking his fingers slowly into his mouth to clean them.

Shakily, Joonmyun reached over into the same backpack for the wipes Kyungsoo had in the front pocket, barely catching the driver announcing their stop. Kyungsoo pitched in, tugging a hoodie from his bag and handing it to him to wear over his fairly stained tee shirt.

No more than a minute later, his bearings gathered, Joonmyun stood with Kyungsoo as they exited the bus, not able to look the driver in the eye as they walked off. The moment the bus departed, Kyungsoo smirked over at him, eyes glinting with amusement.

“You said you were dreading the ride home.” He shifted his backpack to make it more secure on his back. “I fixed it for you, hyung.”

Joonmyun wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kick him or kiss him. He decided on the latter, but it had been a close call.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit trickier for me, mostly because this isn't something I'm really interested in myself. That said, I surprisingly really like this piece, especially Joonmyun in general. Normally I'm not a sadist, but making him squirm was fun.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
